


[Podfic] Penumbra

by sallysparrow017



Series: Not Without You Anthology Podfics [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of alcibiades' 'Penumbra'.When he was young—between the ages of eight and eleven, hovering on the brink of puberty —he used to have these dreams. The proper term for them, he has since learned, was night terrors, a common occurrence among children at the onset of adolescence. He would wake struck by the most profound sense of fear but found himself unable to remember what could possibly have caused it. And sometimes later he remembered the dreams, but they were just that—dreams, distant and distinctly removed from reality. It was mostly the fear that he remembered, sharp and clear as a cold knife against the skin.





	[Podfic] Penumbra

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [penumbra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877941) by [alcibiades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcibiades/pseuds/alcibiades). 



> This was recorded back in 2017 for the Not Without You Anthology kickstarter! I'm not sure if the full audiobook will ever be published, but I figured it was finally time to stop sitting on these files...

Author: Alcibiades  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:41:31  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Penumbra%20Music.mp3)

 

Song used is ‘1940 (Amplive Remix)’ by The Submarines.

 

Thanks so much to [Alcibiades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcibiades/pseuds/alcibiades) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!

 

Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Currently working on getting a new recording space set up, in the meantime, have some older pieces that never made it online! <3


End file.
